Blood Roses
by emilie.hirazuii
Summary: Sabia que algo dentro de cada uno de los dos estaba cambiando.Aún no sabia que era lo que pasaba dentro de él...pero definitivamente se que estoy comenzando a amarlo...Últimamente ha habido ataques a la gente de la ciudad...  ¿Vampiros?
1. Sospechas

Blood Roses

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me no me pertenece(aunque quisiera que si),Rin no me pertenece.

Cap tulo 1.

Mi nombre es Rin hermana gemela de Len Kagamine.Y...realmente nunca pense que el podria llegar a ser lo que es ahora.O lo que se que es ahora...

Eran ya mas de las once de la una fria noche de diciembre,(Nota: En japon el invierno es en diciembre, si no me equivoco) y mi hermano menor todavia no regresaba de la calle y hacia ya seis horas que no volvia a casa y estaba preocupada.

Tome mi celular y comence a jugar cualquier hacia esto cuando los nervios me poscecionaban...soy su hermana si, y tambien creo que es bastante grandecito como para estar solo en la calle por la noche...pero aun asi...eso no me quitaba las ganas de salir a la calle y gritar por todos lados su nombre hasta encontrarlo haciendo alguna cosa inofenciva.

" GAME OVER " aparecia en la pantalla. Es que cuando uno esta asi de preocupado no puede prestarle atencion a nada, No?

Escuche el cerrojo moverse y corri a la puerta de entrada.

-Hol..-fue lo unico que pudo decir mi hermano, ya que comence a reprocharle que donde habia estado, que por que habia llegado a esas horas ,y que bla bla bla...Ni siquiera yo estaba prestando atencion a lo que salia de mis boca.

El rubio de ojos azules se qued callado hasta que se me seco la boca de tanto hablar y no tuve mas aire en los unos segundos hasta que dijo:

- ¿Acaso eres mi novia Rin Kagamine? No, eres mi hermana y creo que ya estoy bastante grande como para no necesitar decirte a donde voy y cuando volver -dijo haciendo una pausa- ¿No es asi?-

Sabia que ten a estaba en lo cierto, y de cualquier manera la ira comenzaba a llenarme por dentro.

-...Si...-dije apretando los dientes molesta

-Bien , entonces creo que la discucion ha terminado-dijo comenzando a irse cuando lo detuve.

Me acerqu y mire fijamente el color de su la mi mano y la coloque suavemente sobre su helada.

-Len...-dije asustada- Do-Donde has estado?-

- Debo volver a decirtelo?-dijo apartando mi mano de su rostro despectivamente-Ya, dejame en paz.-

Y diciendo esto, dejo su saco, igualmente helado y subió las escaleras a su habitación.

Yo me quede ahi, como una boba,quieta como una estatua en el lugar donde me habia quedado parada.

El nunca me hab a taratado asi ... siempre era dulce y tierno conmigo, a pesar de ser el hermano menor era bondadoso conmigo... ¿Que lo habia hecho cambiar tan drasticamente?

De repente sentí un frío polar en mis pies, ya que estaba al lado de la puerta por donde entraba un aire gélido. Salí de ahí rápidamente y me puse mis pantuflas calentitas para subir a mi habitación.

Cuando termine de subir los escalones de la escalera de caracol (que siempre me ha parecido interminable) comencé a dirigirme hacia mi habitación pero mi cabeza lo pensó mejor y me me voltee y cambie de direcció en la dirección opuesta a mi cuarto...Sabia que no estaba bien lo que pensaba hacer...Llegue a la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano y, aprovechando que la puerta estaba entreabierta, asome un ojo.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras.Y mi hermano no estaba precisamente en su balcón observando detenidamente la luna llena que había que mas me sorprendió fue que el estaba casi sin abrigo, cuando afuera casi estaba levanto su mano y la llevo hacia sus labios tocandose los tan intrigada ante esta accion que desee con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo irrumpir en su cuarto y reprocharlo de agravaría la situación, ya estaba molesto cerré la puerta de su habitación y decidí dejarle solo y darle un poco de privacidad.

Entre en mi habitación y me metí en mi cama llena de frasadas*.

Aunque...casi no pude dormir...

*frasada:sabana gruesa para estar mas calentito/a :3


	2. Insomnio

Disclaimer:Vocaloid no me pertenece, Len no me pert...  
>Emilie: eso es obvio estupido<br>Disclaimer: ^^U no tienes que enojarte conmigo por mi trabajo  
>Emilie: entonces consiguete otro por que me pudre estar escribiendo que vocaloid no es tuyo eso todos lo saben<br>Disclaimer:ok ^^U  
>Emilie:si por que si no voy a decirle a len que te meta la banana por el ****<br>Disclaimer: :s

Capitulo 2

Casi no pude dormir, si, es verdad.

Aunque la mitad de la noche estuve despierta la otra mitad...se gastó en un sueño muy extraño.  
>-Acércate-decía una voz-Ven...sangre...debo...-<br>Yo me acerqué lentamente hacia donde provenía la lúgubre voz.  
>-Si, buena chica...ven...más cerca..-<br>Obedecí.Después sentí como unos helados brazos abrazaban mi cuerpo y lo acariciaban con lentitud hasta detenerse en mi cuello.  
>-Hueles...entregate a mí..-<br>Estaba débil...no podía hacer mas que obedecer a lo que me decía la voz.  
>-Si...así...dejate llevar...deja que te posecione...-<br>Sentí como unos fríos labios se presionaban contra mi pronto se alguna manera la voz ahora sonaba con un ligero toque de culpa y nerviosismo.  
>-No me culparás, ¿No?-<br>Asentí debilmente.  
>-Gracias...entonces-la voz volvía lentamente a la normalidad-proseguiré..-<br>De nuevo aquellos fríos labios contra mi pronto sentí unos fínos colmillos clavandose en mi fin reaccioné y comencé a forcejear de dolor gimiendo mientras sentía como aquellos penetrantes colmillos succionaban mi sangre.

Me desperté jadeando del toqué el cuello como por instinto y no había ía vuelto a la muy asustada...de pronto noté como un líquido tibio corría por mis mejillas y comencé a llorar sin poder parar tal como una niña pequeña.

Después de unos minutos entró Len en mi habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿Tienes que hacer tanto ruid...?-dijo notando que estaba llorando-¿Qué pasó?-  
>-N-nada...-dije entre sollozos intentando calmarme-T-tuve u-un-na pesa-sadill-lla...-<br>Él se acercó a mi cama y me rodeó con sus alguna manera me sentí TOTALMENTE aliviada...era muy extraña aquella sensación...  
>-No te asustes... estoy aquí ¿si?- dijo abrazandome más fuerte- Estoy aquí para protejerte.-<br>Sonaba decidido...y me gustaba la manera en que sonaban esas palabras saliendo de su , cualquier palabra que salía de sus labios me encantaba...su voz...sus ojos...la forma en que siempre me había tratado...Un momento...¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO?...  
>-¿Rin?-dijo su voz sacandome de mis pensamientos-¿Estas bien?-<br>-Si...gracias...-dije en voz baja  
>-No, está bien, siempre voy a estar para tí cuando lo necesites...recuerda eso...-me dijo<p>

Esas últimas palabras siguieron resonando en mi cabeza unos segundos."Siempre voy a estar para tí cuando lo necesites..."Eso me gustaba...porque no importaba que le pidiera, siempre lo haría, ¿no es así?...no importaba que fuese...¡¿EH?...Y-yo..no debería estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas...yo...

Comenzó a irse cuando lo detuve, tomandolo de la mano.

-¿Te vas?-pregunte con voz temblorosa  
>-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-respondió<br>-...Yo...yo...quisiera que te quedaras conmigo...-dije dubitativa

Len se quedó perplejo por unos ojos azules brillaban con la fría luz de la luna que entraba por la ó bastante tiempo hasta que volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué soñaste?...-dijo en voz baja

Le conté mi sueño...parte por terminé se veía claramente nervioso...pero no entendía por qué...¿Por qué cada vez se comportaba más extraño?...

-¿Preferirías no quedarte?-pregunte con voz un tanto melancólica  
>-...No, esta bien...pero duermete-dijo recostandose en la cama abrazandome.<p>

Esa actitud no era de hermanos y yo lo sabía...Ni mi actitud ni la de él eran correctas...Ningún hermano se acuesta con su hermana...Ninguna hermana le pide a su hermano que se duerma con ella...¿Qué era lo que había dado pie a que se lo pidiera?...acaso...¿él me gustaba?...¿acaso estaba enamorada de él?...Talvez, si realmente lo estaba, eso era la razón por la cual su cambio de actitud me habia dejado tan desconcertada...pero...¿realmente sentía eso por él?...

-¿No te vas a dormir?-preguntó

Me quedé muy sorprendida por esto...él era siemrpe el que se dormía pimero...el que tenía el sueño pesado...¿POR QUÉ TODAVÍA NO SE HABÍA DORMIDO?...

-eh...-titubeé  
>-¿Ehh?-<br>-Nada, ya me duermo...-dije

Aunque, como dije, esa noche no pude dormir...


	3. ¿Lo amo?

Disclaimer:Vocaloid no me pertenece.  
>Emilie: ... ¿Qué te dije de decir estupideces?<br>Disclaimer:...eh...mejor empieza el fic...

Cap. 3

Logré dormirme casi apenas a la salida del extraño fue que Len se levantó a mitad de la noche y se fue para no volver...él nunca rompía una promesa...Me desperté media hora despué levanté , me medio vestí con una bata y bajé a hacerme el desayuno.

Llegué a la gélida cocina y prendí con dificultad la é al y media A.í la heladera* y comencé a buscar algo para é mantequilla de maní y un par de senté a la mesa solitariamente y comencé a hacerme un sandwich.

¿Por qué su piel estaba tan fría la noche anterior, si es que llevaba puesto el abrigo esa noche?¿Por qué se portaba tan extrañamente?¿Acaso me gusta?...Yo nunca...le había pedido que durmiera conmigo...y nunca se lo hubiese pedido...¿Por qué los dos nos estabamos comportando tan extrañamente?¿Estaría afectandome ese cambio de actitud suyo?Mordí otra vez el frío pan y mastiqué lentamente mientras mi cerebro intentaba procesar una respuesta para todas esas preguntas.

Después de terminar aquel pobre desayuno subí a ver si len estaba despierto para pedirle una explicación a todos esos en vez de encontrar a mi hermano acostado sobre la cálida manta , encontré una cama perfectamente hecha y ningún hermano.  
>¿?...¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A DEJARME SOLA TAN TEMPRANO?...<br>"Tranquilizate Rin , no seas tan entrometida y deja a tu hermano en paz"dije para mis adentros.  
>Después de unas horas que me parecieron una eternidad , bajé a la sala y prendí el televisor (Sin len , no soy más que una rubia estúpida que no sabe qué hacer).Después de unos segundos comencé a prestarle atención al noticiero decía:<p>

_"Y así el homicidio a ciudadanos se vuelve a sabe el por qué de estos único rastro que ha dejado el agresor son dos pequeños hoyos en el cuello de las ví diferentes síntomas que ha presentado la gente son..."_

"¿Ehh?¿Cómo?...Eso...parece el ataque de un vampiro...Naaaaaaaaaaaa...no seas boba Rin, eso no puede ser, los vampiros no existen idiota "me dije dándome una palmadita en la é el y media  
>De pronto vino a mi cabeza la idea de darme un baño y pensar detenidamente en todo lo que había pasado los últimos días.<br>Subí las escaleras, me metí al baño y rápidamente me desnudé.No me había dado cuenta de cuánto había cambiado...Abrí la llave del agua caliente y la templé para que quedara tibia.Aún así había mucho vapor és de unos minutos me metí y sentí cómo el agua acariciaba mi cuerpo desnudo.  
>Volví a hacerme las preguntas que me había hecho un rato antes en el desayuno...De pronto...la idea de len junto a mí en la ducha pasó por mi cabeza...<p>

¿Por qué aquellos pensamientos pervertidos?...No lo sé...De cualquier manera comencé tocarme pensando en él...¿Por qué?...¿Qué hacía que decidiera tocarme pensando en él?...Fue un momento íntimo mío...que no creo contarselo algún día...espero...Me bañé y salí secandome la cabeza entré en mi habitación a í no preocuparme tanto por Len y hacer otra cosa.

Miré el y que debería ir haciendo la comida...Fuí a la cocina y empecé a preparar el plato favorito de Len.¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué todo me recordaba a Len? ¡CADA MALDITA COSA QUE HACÍA ERA PARA LEN!...Tal vez...él...sí me gusta...si...me gusta...Lo amo...deseo con ardor recorrer con mis labios cada centímetro de su piel.Sí.Eso quiero hacer.

Escuché el cerrojo de la puerta pricipal, anunciando que mi hermoso hermano, con el cual deseaba acostarme, había vuelto a í a no me importaba reprocharlo o preguntarle dónde había estado.

-Hola- saludé cordialmente con una enorme sonrisa en los labios  
>-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó con sequedad y mal genio<br>esperando a que tu plato favorito-le respondí sin darle mucha importancia a su tono de voz o palidez o cualquier cosa anormal en él.  
>-No tengo hambre tonta-me respondió<p>

...

-¿Por qué me hablas mal? Que yo sepa no he hecho nada para molestarte.-dije comenzando a volver a la realidad y enojarme  
>-Déjate de tonterías Rin y déjame en estás encima-<br>-¡OYE!¡NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLARME DE ESE MODO!NO HE HECHO NADA Y HASTA TE HICE LA COMIDA, DEBERÍA POR LO MENOS RECIBIR UN GRACIAS PERO NO TENGO HAMBRE DE TU PARTE Y NO UN INSULTO-dije con las lágrimas a punto de saltarme de los ojos-YO...-piensa en lo que estás por decir Rin ,piensa-yo...¡TE ODIO!-grité corriendo a la cocina a apagar el fuego , tirar toda la comida y después subir a mi habitación dando un gran portazo.

"IDIOTA,LEN,ERES UN GRAN IDIOTA" era lo único que podía pensar en ese é a llorar.Y me desahogué hasta quedarme plácidamente dormida.


	4. Respuestas

Emilie:...  
>Disclaimer:...* ve que emilie está distraída*Vocaloid no me pertenece<br>Emilie: * sigue con su vida *

Cap. 4

Desperté jadeando vez aquel extraño sueño.

Maldita sea, ¿qué diablos significa?...¡Len!...Había olvidado mi amor ferviente por é-...es verdad...antes de dormir había tenido una pelea con  
>él...¿Y si irrumpo en su cuarto y tengo relaciones con él asi de la nada?...¿Se molestará?...Ay pero que idiota eres Rin, obviamente que se<br>molestará...Pero es que quiero hacerlo...ay...ya no puedo con las ganas... aprender a ponerme límites.Aún así iré a su habitación a  
>preguntarle que diablos han sido esos comportamientos.<p>

Me levanté y antes de que pudiese hacer otro movimiento Len entró en el cuarto.

-Hola-dije  
>-Hola-<br>El silencio invadió la habitación por varios ía que estuviesemos cada uno dentro de su propia en cómo disculparnos, o, al menos en mi caso, cómo preguntarle lo de sus acciones.

-Eehhh...-fue lo único que pudo decir len  
>-Eh...-repetí yo-Len...Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntitas...si no te molesta...-<p>

Se quedó en ía que se había encerrado en su propio mundo, mientras meditaba qué responder.

-Si...no me molesta, pero primero, perdoname por haberte respondido así.No quise lastimarte.-

Por un momento creí que iba a saltar a abrazarlo y decirle "Awwww que tierno" pero me pareció que iba a quedr estúpido de mi parte.

siento yo tambié debí ponerme así.-  
>-No, tenias toda la razón del ruego que me perdones.-<br>Ay te pones en modo caballero/principezco te me haces irresistible.

-Está bien.-dije

Paso bastante tiempo hasta que supe qué decir.  
>-Eh...Len...Te veo muy cambiado.Y no solo en la parte fí estado actuado muy extraño.Y...me has dejado intrigada,además de que...me has<br>estado tratando bastante mal...Quiero saber el porque de ás tengo algo muy importante que decirte.-

Se quedó callado casi quince minutos.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?-  
>-Len...Te amo.-<p>

Cuando terminé de decir estas palabras quedaron como flotando en el aire.¿Le había importado lo que había dicho?¿Acaso me volvería a responder mal?

-Rin...-

Ahí va...el rechazo seguro...

-Cierra lo ojos...-

¿Qué?

Obedecí.No sabía qué pasaría a continuació obedecí.Después de todo, es mi Len.


	5. Confesiones

**Perdón si en este fic rin es muy seme ...Es que si ella se declaraba tenía que dar el primer paso ella , no?.Igualmente va a haber sememidad de los dos lados ( sememidad? ... acabo de inventar esa palabra )**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me no me siquiera el Len vampiro ...

Cap. 5

Cerré mis í cómo se acercó.Y lo había hecho tanto que hasta podía sentir su silenciosa respiración.

-Rin...te diré algo...-

-Mhh?-pregunté

-Si yo...fuese un vampiro...¿Aún me amarías?-

Abrí los ojos y me tiré encima suyo.

-Aunque fueras el diablo en persona.-sonreí maliciosamente-Si hay algo que deseo, es recorrer con mis dedos o mis labios cada pequeño centímetro de tu hermosa piel-dije acariciando su mejilla-lamerla lentamente hasta el hartazgo y más aú ser tuya y solo tuya.-

-Porque...lo soy...-

Paremos el tren un acabo de decir que quiero tener sexo con él.¿Y el me respondió que es un vampiro?Esta debe ser una de sus bromas extrañas.

-Eh...esto es una broma, ¿no?- le dije

-Sabía que reaccionarías así.-dijo levantandose-Si un razón por la cual he estado ausentandome de la casa es porque he estado atacando a gente inocente para saciar mi sed.-En este momento se descubrió el cuello y logré ver dos pequeños puntitos.-Me han mordido y estoy ás he estado intentando evadirte porque no puedo tenerte cerca.Sé que esto sonará horrible, pero deseo tu succionarla y tenerla corriendo por mis venas.-dijo acercandose a mi cuello y besandolo con sus labios gélidos.

-Entonces...¿tú eras la persona que aparecía en mis sueños?-dije horrorizada mientras sentía como sus labios se movían casi como haciendo una danza sobre mi cuello

-Si...-

-...Muerdeme-le dije

-¿Qué?-

-Hazlo, si ese es tu solo quiero pasar el resto de mi inútil vida junto a tí.No me importa si me amas o no.-

-Hah.-rió sarcásticamente-Tú no sabes que es horrible y no lo quiero para tí.-

-Te lo estoy ordenando.¿Acaso no habías dicho que todo lo que te pidiera lo harías?-

Se quedó un tiempo callado sin mover sus labios alrededor de mi cuello.

-Si eso es lo que deseas...-

Abrió sus fauces y clavó sus colmillos en mi cuello.


	6. Transformación Vampírica

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**  
><strong>(Pregunta: ¿¡¿Tengo que poner el maldito disclaimer en todos los capitulos? )<strong>

Cap. 6  
>No P.O.V. ( Eea! No se imaginaban eso! jaja )<br>Len clavó lenta y dolorosamente ( no se sabe por qué lo hizo dolorosa y lentamente si la amaba ) sus colmillos en el cuello de su  
>hermanita.Ésta comenzó a gemir y hasta gritar de se tocó los pequeños orificios que le había dejado en el cuello su tan amado Len<br>mientras seguía gimiendo y jadeando de ó al suelo retorciendose tal cual gusano mientrasse apretaba el cuello de dolor.

-¡QUEMA!-gritó entre jadeos

-Lo sé, lo sé pero no puedo hacer nada fue tu descición.-dijo Len resignadamente dando algunos pasos hacia atrás

Rin siguió retorciendose y cuanto más se retorcía, más se apretaba el cuello ( ésto lo hacía inconcientemente a causa del profundo dolor que la  
>penetraba ).Después de retorcerse débilmente se levantó, en vano, porque al instante comenzó a escupir sangre por la boca.A medida que pasaba el tiempo, en el cuarto se formaba un charco cada vez más grande de aquel líquido carmesí que Len hubiera deseado no haber succionado del cuello de su ía que ella escupía la sangre porque su cuerpo no necesitaba finalizar este acto sangriento, Rin cayó al suelo<br>sobre su propio charco de sangre débilmente.

Len se acercó a ella.

-¿Rin?¿Estás bien?-preguntó

Rin se levantó lenta y dé piel, ahora blanca y tersa, estaba manchada con aquel elíxir de la vida.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, bobito-respondió en un hilo de voz

-No, claro que no estás bien-dijo él

La levanto con una delicadeza extrema, como si por apenas tocarla fuera a romperse en miles de pedacitos, y la acostó en la cama.

-Descansa por favor-

-Pero...-dijo ella

-Eso fue una órden aunque no lo pareciera.-dijo tomando las sábanas

La arropó como si ella fuese una delicada flor a la que se le estan por caer todos los pétalos, apagó la luz, y se fue.  
>Ella, obedeciendo las ordenes de su "creador", se durmió.Al despertarse notó que estaba llena de fuerza y sentía una extraña sensación.<br>Rin se levantó tambaleandose, por supuesto, pues aún estaba débil por la "transformación".Buscó a Len y lo encontró, sumergido en un baño lleno  
>de burbujas y se quedó observando su perfecta silueta.<p>

-¿Qué?-

-...no sabes cuanto deseo hacer algo...-

-...¿Qué?-

-Nada...dejo que disfrutes de tu baño.-

Y diciendo esto se retiró.Pero realmente ella deseaba quedarse ahí.Deseaba más que nada en el mundo meterse con él en aquel espumoso baño y dejar que todo se esfumase mientras él la besaba con acariciaba y la hacía suya salió de sus pensamientos.

-Deja de soñar despierta nunca va a pasar.-

Pero sus pensamientos fueron contradichos unos minutos después.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que estén disfrutando . ( Ahrre película )<strong>

**¿Reviews?**

**Onegai desuuuuuu!**

**Emi-chan.**


	7. Suspiros en la noche profunda

_Disclaimer:Vocaloid no es mí no es mí no es mía.( OJO! el len y la rin vampiros lo son ! jaja )_

**Bien...Debo dejar de estar evadiendo el lemmon de una buena vez... ( y además ya tengo muchas ganas de hacerlooo! )**

* * *

><p>Cap. 7<p>

No P.O.V.

Rin se sentó sobre su cama, aún deshecha, y se miró en un pequeño espejo que tení piel era blanca como un papel pero sus ojos eran de un  
>rojo carmesí de una intensidad cabellos, antes dorados como el oro, eran ahora de un amarillo blanquecino.Y sus caninos<br>habían crecido de una manera tocó.Eran filosos como un cuchillo; tan filosos que al retirarlos se hizo un pequeño, pero profundo,  
>tajo en el dedo índice.<p>

-Ouch-gimió

Len ya había salido del baño y se estaba secando el pelo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de su hermana. ( Emilie: ESTABA VESTIDO! NO ANDABA EN  
>B*LAS POR LA CASA! )Cuando escuchó el leve gemido de su hermana, aceleró el paso de una manera sumamente rápida ( Emilie: Y graciosa, jeje<br>)para llegar a la habitación antes.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con un ligero toque de preocupación en su voz

-Si...Te preocupaste por mí, ¿no es así?-dijo la rubia esbozando una sonrisa pícara en sus labios

El rubio volteó la cara completamente roja.

-N-No, claro que no.-

-Haha claro que sii-dijo Rin levantandose para abrazarlo-Eres un controladoor-dijo con voz burlona.

-Tú me haces controlador.-respondió Len abrazandola también

Se cruzaron sus miradas.

Por un momento lo demás en el cuarto se esfumó y estaban solo ellos cuerpo estaban juntos y cada uno podía sentir los brazos del otro  
>rodeando su se ruborizó y desvió la mirada por un és volvió a enfocarla en aquellos ojos azules profundísimos y sin<br>darse cuenta lentamente iba acercando su cara más a la de él.Él hacía lo mismo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.Y de un momento a otro sus labios se fin, Rin sentía los labios de su hermano.Y él los de pronto ella introdujo su lengua en la boca de su ía  
>sentir la de él, y la encontró suave y humeda ( Emilie: pues duugh como cualquier otra lengua iba a estar humeda ).A medida que seguían rozando<br>sus labios con los de otro cada uno comenzaba a desear má empezo a acariciar su cabello y sus brazos lentamente, mientras ella seguía  
>disfrutando ese beso que tanto había deseadoCuando al fin se separaron ella bajo la cara tapandola con las manos.<p>

-¿Qué?-

-Nada...es que...hacía mucho que quería hacer eso...-

-¿Quieres más?-

Al oír esto la rubia quedó más que pálida, roja como un rubí.

-Y-Y-Yo... Tu-tu-tu... P-pero... ¿Tú quieres más?-

-Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que tú quieras.-

La rubia rodeó a su hermano con los brazos.

-Ya no me importa nada.¿Sabes que quiero? Quiero ser tuya encima de esa cama-

-A sus órdenes-dijo Len.

Se volvió a acercar a ella y a hacía esto le acariciaba dentro de la camisa que llevaba rubia, apresuradamente le  
>despojó de toda camisa que pudiese tener él pronto, Len perdió toda ternura que podría haber tenído y la tiró encima de la<br>ojos estaban ahora rojos y en ellos había ó a lamer el cuello de ella y besarlo con frenesí mientras iba rompiendo su  
>ropa.( Emilie:la de rin )Ella suspiraba de vez en cuando.<p>

Cuando Rin estuvo en ropa interior,el vampiro lamió todo lo que estaba a su paso hasta detenerse en el corpiño ( Emilie: corpiño es un  
>sujetador,o un sostén )<p>

-Crecieron desde la última vez que las vi...-

-Tu también cambiaste...y creo que hasta demasiado-respondió

Para este momento, la noche ya era bastante arrancó el corpiño de su hermana con los dientes comenzando a lamer su pecho y  
>succionarlo,mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba el rubia gemía repetidamente mientras suspiraba el nombre de éés él se quitó<br>los pantalones.Y a la luz de la luna la rubia obtuvo al fin lo que tanto había deseado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeno, eso fue todo el fic...Sé que el lemmon no fue muy estaba un poco apurada y quería terminar el fic de una ( <strong>  
><strong>gemnasai esperdón para la gente que no lo sepa ) Si quedó muy cortito!( el fic ) Les prometo que lo compenso con otro! y ya sé de qué va a <strong>  
><strong> pista: Quiero ser í que ya tienen con eso.<strong>  
><strong>Gracias por leer mi fic!<strong>  
><strong>Emi-chan <strong>


End file.
